Love Story
by AngelFlyAway13
Summary: My own version of Love Story; modernized. "This love is difficult but it's real." "Let's sneak out, Wise Girl." Alternate Universe. Percabeth. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I can clearly remember the summer I had back when I was seven. Dad took me to my mom's house in New York City. They separated when I was born and dad remarried to a woman named, Christine. She was an interior designer and they met at a restaurant somewhere back in San Francisco.

It was early June and the sun was intently burning my skin. My mom, Athena, was at work but she promised me that we would go out to dinner and buy me some books. She was a lawyer and she was currently with a client who wants full custody to his daughter. When I was staying, she hired someone to accompany me.

I had nothing to do and I have no friends at the current moment. I told my nanny, Elizabeth, a middle-aged woman, that I wanted to go to the park. She took me reluctantly and we both sat down on the bench, eating a packed tuna sandwich. My eyes wandered around the area, only to find a young boy, about my age throwing a pebble to the lake.

He glanced at me and my eyes averted to something else, almost immediately. But somehow, a part of me wanted to say hi to him and introduced myself. His sea green eyes flickered happiness as he turned towards a man with the same look, eyes and presence. My curiosity got the best of me so I told my nanny that I'll just be right back.

She was talking to an elder and she didn't seem to bother. I walked towards him and he met my gaze. I was thinking of running away and act like nothing happened, that we weren't looking at each other, wanting to say hi. But that would make me a coward and I Annabeth Chase, even at seven-years-old, am not some coward.

I outstretched my hand and bravely told him, "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. Who are you?"

His reaction surprised me; I expected him to ignore me and continue to throw pebbled to the lake but instead he grinned goofily as if he had just won a million dollars. His sea green eyes flickered, once again, with happiness and he shook my outstretched hand with glee.

"Hi Annabeth, I'm Percy Jackson; you can call me Percy."

And that was his name; Percy Jackson. The guy with the luminous sea green eyes, shaggy jet black hair; the guy who still remained in my heart, became my first love and the child of the man my mother hates the most. I hadn't found out sooner but if I had, my summer would be ruined.

We spent the day throwing pebbles at the lake while the man who he was with (who turned out to be his dad) smiled with a satisfied sigh. Percy told me how he wanted to be a professional swimmer and I told him my dream of becoming an architect. He told me some jokes (which I can say that some of them sounds a tad corny) and we had a good laugh at some embarrassing moments.

We did that for the last two weeks of my vacation and my mother was concerned at me wanting to go to the park so bad even on a rainy day. I call Percy every night before I go to sleep and when I couldn't meet him. On some occasions, it was he who calls me at the same hour even just to tell me that he misses me so badly; he was tempted to go to my mother's house to come see me.

He was my only friend in New York and we spent every moment with each other as much as we could. What concerned me, though, was not my mother's hatred towards his family but my sudden desire for him. I will always miss his lopsided grin, sea green eyes, boyish charm, soothing voice and just the presence of him.

I was seven-years-old and it was hilarious to even think of that feeling of longing and...Love. I was too young and I know that he would never feel the same way. But the way we parted was not what I had expected. I cried into his shoulder and he was trying to back the sobs that would surely be what he will be doing after our farewells.

I looked at him, having one final capture of his face; the soft features that had made me curious the first I saw him. I was afraid that this would be the last time we would meet. He breathed slowly and tucked a strand of my curly blonde hair behind my ear. His face lowered unto mine and captured my lips into a kiss.

I was too stunned and after his lips left mine, I still couldn't muster the words I so badly wanted to say. He pressed his lips on my forehead and whispered softly, "I'll miss you, Wise Girl. We'll see each other again. I promise."

His voice rang into my ears as his nickname for me stayed in my heart. "I'll miss you, too, Seaweed Brain," I said gently, his nickname glued to my tongue. "I'll come back for you...Wait for me."

That was the best summer of my life and it was ten years ago. I am now seventeen-years-old and I just finished my junior year. Today is June five and the exact same day I met Percy. I could still feel his lips on mine and the goofball never left my heart.

"Annabeth," my dad called. "Come down here for a second! We have something to say."

I ran downstairs, only to find my mother standing in the doorway where I couldn't expect the most. My mother never went to San Francisco after the whole fiasco with my dad. She smiled at me longingly and I had the urge to hug her just like before. She embraced me lightly and I patted her gently on the back, feeling like I'm the mother for once.

My dad smiled sympathetically at me and beckoned to the couch where the three of us sat in uncomfortable silence. My dad began, "So, your mother, wants you to go to New York again."

My heart leapt and I my eyes started to shine. That means I can see Percy again and then we'll spend the summer together like we used to; that is, if he remembers me. "For the summer?" I asked hopefully.

"No sweetie," my mother replied with a smile. "You are going to live in New York now. I'm going to take you in for good. I mean, after college, you have intentions of becoming an architect, right? What better place to be an architect than in New York with me?"

For once, I was at loss for words. I didn't expect my mother to take me in even after all these years. We were close but she was never the one who intends to have kids. "Really? Like, for real? I'm going to New York with you for like...forever?"

My mother laughed at my choice of words. We always talked to each formally. "Yes, isn't that exciting? We could even go to the park every day after school if you want to."

I looked at my dad and he nodded at me, smiling approvingly. "That is just perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Ten years passed since I last saw her. I could still feel her soft, dry lips against my own and the vibration running through my body when I held her hand. I missed seeing her smile and roll her eyes whenever I made I made a stupid comment but I know, secretly, that that would be what she would miss the most.

I could still feel her presence sometimes in Central Park; the lemony scent of her hair, the curly blonde princess locks and the fair tanned color of her skin.

Grover, my best friend with wavy brown hair, once told me that if I don't forget about her, I'll literally go crazy. I started to protest but Nico jumped in. He said, "Yeah, crazy in love. There's only one explanation why Percy couldn't forget about this Annabeth girl; it's because he _loves_ her. Am I right, Perce?"

I found myself unable to answer him. I was afraid of what I might actually say. I may be kind of stupid but I do know that love doesn't come within two weeks and it certainly doesn't come at the typical age of seven. That'll just be ridiculous, right?

No, it's not. Because then five years passed and I still can't forget her. Then, without me knowing it, I attracted some unwanted attention at my first year of high school. Cheerleaders were treating me like I'm some sort of king or something. Thank God, Rachel Elizabeth Dare was there to save me.

She had frizzy red hair and has little bits of freckles on her face, which actually made her look pretty. She had a rich background but she wants something a lot simpler like the kind I'm living now. She listened to my problems and I listened to hers but we never gave each other some advice (we both agreed that it's better to just let everything out without neither one of us disturbing) and we preferred it that way.

Sometimes, I train at her place since they have a backyard pool and no one seems to use it anyway. Occasionally, she joins me and we ended up shoving each other down. I win most of the time, of course. I made the swimming team and then I use her pool every weekend. She never complained once.

There was this time by the end of the year where everything just came crashing down between Rachel and I. After it happened, our friendship never felt the same again.

Nico started, "Hey Perce, you seem pretty close to Rachel lately." Nico and Grover exchanged knowing glances and I immediately knew something was up.

I sighed, "What is it this time, guys?"

Grover fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He does that sometimes when he gets nervous. "It's just that you don't seem to be bothered by this Annabeth girl as usual. You don't seem down and you don't space off like you used to," Grover said shyly and I groaned. Crap, they can be so annoying at times.

"Guys," I began. "You aren't really saying that I'm replacing Rachel for Annabeth, are you? Look, I don't like Rachel that way and I probably never will. Annabeth means more than Rachel ever will."

They seemed to be staring at something behind my back with nervous eyes and trembling lips. Oh _no, no; gods. NO!_ I sighed inwardly and turned around. Rachel was behind me with mouth agape and eyes full of hurt and hatred. Rachel scowled at me and stormed off, leaving us dumfounded.

_Bam!_

I screeched and snapped back at them. Grover avoided my eyes but Nico glared at me with his usual black eyes, only this time, glowing with anger. He held an apple in his hand but I was too angry at him to care on what he was going to do with it. "What was that for?" I hissed.

Nico rolled his eyes and threw the apple at my head. I cursed, getting the message. I was silently wishing that he did that gently and not throw an apple at my head. Man, who knew fruit can hurt you so badly. That guy can really piss me off sometimes but then again, Rachel was probably extremely pissed too.

I found Rachel sitting on a bench, near a cherry blossom tree. I could see her wiping her green eyes and then she clenched her fist. "Darn that boy for making me so emotional. I knew he was bad news. He was just using me for my darn pool. Those laughs we shared together were just fake for him."

Before I could stop myself, I shouted at her, "That's not true! It _was_ real for me!"

She hissed at me, "Liar!"

I inched closer to her and she stood up and did the same. It would be mean of me to think like this at such a time but she looked terrible. Her eyes were red, puffy and swollen. Her face was deep scarlet and I realized how close our faces are.

"I'm not lying! You know me, Rachel. Those times we had together were real for me too," I said, calming myself down. I want to hug her and tell her how much she's been helping me and I appreciated it so badly. She punched me in the arm and I stepped back, a bit surprised. Rachel wasn't really the violent type, so she must really be angry at me.

But then she softened at little and sat down, beckoning me to do the same. "Who is she?" her voice cracked and I know she hates it if she turns vulnerable. She wanted to be headstrong all the time.

"Who?" I asked and then common sense came to me again. "Oh _her_...I-uh-I met her eight years ago when I was seven. It was June and just the beginning for summer. She stayed in New York for two weeks and we would always meet up in Central Park. She was originally in San Francisco. It was the greatest summer of my life but our time was limited so..."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, as if she understood and I kind of doubt if she did. "I know. So you never saw her again, did you?"

"No," I replied, feeling really upset for the first time. I haven't seen her in eight years; she must've forgotten about me already. Two weeks aren't enough to make someone remember you after eight long years. But it's long enough for me.

"Yeah," she said again.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," I started. I took a deep breath and said something but she stopped me by covering my lips with hers. My eyes widened and I pushed her away gently. She blushed and stammered, "I-I'm sor-"

"No, just-just stop. Please."

This was not what I had expected. Rachel kissed me and I almost let her continue. It wasn't that I didn't think about Rachel; she's great, I just hadn't thought about our relationship _that_ way and in the end, I hurt her and I kind of didn't care. The only person that mattered to me the most was Annabeth and I didn't see her for years.

"Percy?" Rachel said, hesitantly and I nodded for her to continue. "Did you...Did you even think about me that way? Like, I was more than just a friend?"

"I...I haven't thought about any other girl than Annabeth. I just didn't consider yo- any other girl to be an option. I'm sorry."

We were silent for a while and I just realized for the first time that she was standing. She said softly, "That wasn't your first kiss, wasn't it?

When I didn't answer (I couldn't find the will to say yes; I didn't want to admit it, especially to her), she headed off inside, saying, "Yeah...I thought so."

~.~.~.~.~

I had to admit, I was upset with myself that our friendship didn't feel the same way. We still became friends. After school, she invited me to dinner and I accepted. She acted like nothing happened, actually. I smiled at her, finding the same comfort I felt the first time we really talked and somehow, I just knew that it changed.

Well, I'm seventeen now and it was ten years ago that I found my first love. I don't space out like I used to or frown when she came in my mind. In fact, I was happy I met someone like her. At least, I know that I found someone that could make me happier. Only she could create that kind of happiness.

It was August now and just the beginning of the school. I was driving on Paul's Prius with Grover and Nico. They were arm wrestling which to me sounded kind of stupid, considering Grover's not that strong. Nico wailed with laughter as Grover lost another round. I shook my heads at them, amused.

I parked in front of the school and dragged them out. I grabbed some books from my locker and grunted. But I froze, almost immediately. In front of me, talking to Thalia, my other best friend with spiky black hair, was a girl with blonde princess curls, fair tanned skin, and a pair of stormy gray eyes.

She was laughing and I couldn't help but feel the same presence that I felt when I was with Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I stared at the sight before me. The lake in Central Park was olive green with subtle hints of sky blue. A week before my first day of school (summer went by really fast, I must say), I went to the lake where I first saw Percy Jackson, hoping to find the same warmth that I felt back when I was seven, back where nothing really mattered.

Even just the glimpse of him would make me happy but then again, I hadn't seen him in ten years. I could almost imagine him; he was probably taller than me now (we were the same height when I first saw him), a bit muscular (I hope that he's not super buff like the ones in wrestling) and maybe more mature but still having the casual goofiness that I miss so much.

But moreover, something's been bothering me. Even if I will see him, he probably doesn't remember me anymore. My friends back in San Francisco told me that guys are really forgetful about that kind of stuff, maybe I don't matter to him as much as he matters to me. Maybe I wasn't important anymore and I was just a long lost friend he no longer cares about.

I was being delusional, I told myself.

I picked up a pebble and tossed it at the lake. Watching it skip towards the very end, I smiled at the memory of him trying to teach me how to throw it properly. He held my hand gently and together, we tossed it and I watched in amazement. His hand was so soft and the fingers tenderly traced the outline of my neatly clipped nails. He was absentmindedly caressing my palm with his thumb.

He didn't notice my slightly pink cheeks but I just couldn't let go of the feeling of his warm hands on mine.

"We can swim in the lake if you want," he told me with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but laugh at his idiotic gestures. "That's ridiculous, Seaweed Brain," I told him, he pouted at me and splashed water on my face. I spluttered the water out of my mouth in shock. We did swim in the lake that day. We kept shoveling each other down until the other gives in. I realized how much he loved the water and I had learned to love it too.

* * *

><p>I stood before Goode High and I turned around to see if my mother was already gone. I checked my class schedule and went inside. The hallway was flooded with students. I headed to the girls' bathroom, feeling a bit nauseous. I washed my face and cursed when I saw my curly blonde hair tangled in heavy knots (I didn't really brush it properly this morning) and some strands were still a bit wet.<p>

I brushed my hair and sighed contently as the knots loosened and it was waving freely again. The door opened and a girl with spiky black hair and lightning blue eyes dressed in all black with freckled on her face came in. She strode towards me and washed her hand.

She looked at me and asked, "Are you a new student? I haven't seen you here before." She gazed at me curiously as I put my comb back in my bag. "I moved from San Francisco actually. I'm staying here with my mom."

"You're not going to put makeup?"

I looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are you kidding me? I'd rather die than put a single makeup on my face."

She laughed and I felt more comfortable with her already. She outstretched her hand and I took it. "My name's Thalia's Grace. I like you," she paused momentarily. "You have guts for someone who has blonde hair."

"Thank you. I'm Annabeth Chase."

We both smiled at each other before going out to meet her friends. We stopped by her locker first and she put a few books away. "My friends are a bit weird so I'll you a few highlights before you meet them. First, there's Grover Underwood. He's obsessed with enchiladas but we always depend on him for help. If he doesn't do what I say, though, as much I love that guy, I'd have to punish him for a week."

I laughed at her. "So you're some kind of punk chick, then?" I asked her playfully and she gently punched my arm. "You're lucky you're not a guy or I'd have to punch the living daylights out of you," she threatened me with a smile and I knew that we would be best friends later on.

"So then," I told her. "Continue describing your fantastic friends."

"The other one is Nico. He's, well...kind of emo but his sister died a year ago so we understood the big change. But don't comfort him. He doesn't want people to pity him. It's better to stay quiet and he's pretty stubborn. Not to mention that he's really scary when he's angry-"

"Are you saying that you're scared?" I teased and she blushed. "No, I'm not! That slime ball doesn't scare me!"

I stared at her and we both burst out laughing.

"Annabeth?" a voice called over a ton of rumbling noises. Thalia and I turned to look at a boy with shaggy black hair and sea green eyes. I couldn't help but stare at him and gasp in disbelief. He gaped at me in wonder and I was probably doing the same thing. "Percy?" I squeaked and I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

He nodded at me and I rushed over to hug him.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

She stared at me in surprise as if she couldn't believe that I was here and I know that's what I felt too. Her blonde hair grew below her shoulders and her eyes sparked with hidden wisdom. She said my name in a high-pitched sound and I nodded, hesitating if I should hug her or not. I didn't know if she was going to punch me at either one. But she took the initiative anyway.

She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her thin waist, slowly sliding my hands on her back, clutching at her shirt. "W-when did you get here?" I asked her softly and she pulled away slightly to look at my face. She squinted her eyes as if I was math problem she couldn't understand.

"June ninth; the day we swam at the lake," she whispered and I didn't know which made me more ecstatic; the fact that she's here or that she remembers me, neither way, I have never been happier in my entire ten years without her. I glanced at Thalia who was looking at with wide eyes.

She stammered, obviously finding a hard time saying the words. "H-how? W-when...W-what?"

I pulled away from Annabeth awkwardly and I felt myself blush lightly.

I started, "Thalia, don't flabbergast; calm down. She's my...long lost friend. Remember the story I told you two years ago?"

"Wait...oh...So she's _the_ girl who you met in the park? Wow, who knew that the world was so small?"

The bell rang and we sprinted to our classes. Thalia waved at us before running off. Annabeth took my hand and I squeezed it lightly, feeling the vibration from her soft palm. "What's your next class, Seaweed Brain?" I grinned as I heard my nickname come out of her lips and the sound of her honey-like voice never went of my ears.

"Math"

"Great because we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

><p>Turns out, much to my (and maybe hers) pleasure, we had most of our classes together. She told me about her problems with her stepmom and the arguments she had with his dad. She said she was glad she moved to New York with her mom. I love the way she didn't change and was still the bossy, headstrong, tough Wise Girl I always knew.<p>

We shared secret messages and occasional glances with mischievous smiles. I always thought she was cute but now with her longer blonde hair, fierce gray eyes and luscious lips (Man, I want to kiss those), she has gotten seriously beautiful.

It was lunch break and I sat down with Annabeth who looked a bit uncomfortable. "Right," I cleared my throat. "Grover, Nico, this is Annabeth."

Nico spurted out his Coke at Grover and Grover slammed his fist on the table a bit _too_ hard which in the end, caused Thalia's face to be covered in macaroni and cheese. "Yeah, well, say hi, guys. Be nice to each other."

Annabeth laughed and soon enough, the whole table burst out with laughter. Thalia threw a piece of macaroni at Nico and Grover splashed milk at me and Annabeth. Without thinking, I stood up and yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

The football players stood up and hurled pizzas all over the geeks and it turned into a riot. Thalia grabbed a handful of macaroni then slammed her hands on Nico's face. Annabeth laughed at me and before I knew it, I was drenched in a disgusting combination of Coke and milk.

Before I could push myself towards her, a voice ferociously yelled, "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS?"

The noise stopped and everybody sat down, excluding me. Oh crap. The principal glared at me and pointed accusingly with his finger, "Is this one of your doings again, Jackson? You've been warned so many times, already. It's for you to learn. You clean up this mess all by yourself. That is, unless, someone volunteers to help you."

I glanced at Grover, hoping for support but unfortunately, I didn't get any. He was afraid of Mr. Williams, I didn't blame him. The guy looked like he has one eye or something. Nico mouthed at me, _Sorry man, I have to go Bianca today._ There was no use looking at Thalia considering she doesn't want to be involved like the rest of them. I guess I'm alone now.

Until the person I didn't expect to speak up, did. "I'll help him, Mr. Williams."

Annabeth shot up and grabbed my hand. Mr. Williams nodded and dismissed the rest of the students, leaving us alone. The bell rang and we stood there, not saying anything. It was comfortable silence and I didn't want to say anything yet.

After a few minutes, I spoke up, feeling a bit restless. "You didn't need to do that, Wise Girl."

She pinched my nose and smirked. "I know but we still have a lot to say to each other. I'm just taking the opportunity."

* * *

><p>Annabeth stopped mopping for a while and asked me. "So how's your training going? Are you planning on joining the swim team?"<p>

I dumped the food into the trash bin and scratched my head. "Training's going fine. I've been swimming everyday at summer in Rachel's house."

"Rachel?"

I blushed. "Oh, she's my friend. She helped me with some of my math homework and stuff so..." I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue. She looks like she wants to punch or slap me. I didn't know which was worse. She mopped the floor a bit too harshly. "Is she in one of our classes?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I said cautiously. "She's in our Science and English, actually."

We didn't say anything to each other later on. After we finished cleaning up, we went to our lockers and headed to the gates. I saw her fuming with an icy cold stare plastered on her face. I just couldn't get what she's so mad about. One moment, she's the funny Wise Girl I miss so much and then she's the girl I don't know.

"Annabeth," I called out when I was near Paul's Prius. Paul was actually in a convention with some of the teachers but he let me borrow the car as long as I won't wreck it. For an English teacher, he's pretty cool.

Annabeth glanced at me but quickly turned away. "Annabeth," I called out again and this time, she stomped towards me and huffed. "What do you want, Percy?"

"Come on, I'll take you home," I said, opening the passenger seat for her. She looked at me hesitantly and then she sighed.

* * *

><p>The silence was killing me. I could only hear her steady breathing. Annabeth has been dead silent the whole time. I wanted to turn on the radio but I figured that it'll piss her off even more. "Hey, Wise Girl," I said softly.<p>

"What?" she grumbled and I laughed silently.

"There's this party at my friend's house. It's a tradition, actually. Every year, a party is held on the night of the first day of school. Everyone's invited."

"Yeah, so?"

I sighed exasperatedly. "So I was thinking if you wanted to go. With me."

She blushed or was it because of the heat? "You mean like a date?"

My face burned and my neck felt hot. I switched awkwardly in my seat and gripped the steering wheel. I cringed and stammered, "Uh-um...D-do you...Do you want it...to b-be?"

I stopped at her house and gaped at how big it is. It's a two story building with Maple trees and the paint was new. I never knew Annabeth was rich. I guess she just didn't want to tell me, like Rachel. Rachel has been quiet about her background for months when I first met her. But I got to my senses and went outside of the car to open Annabeth's door.

She stepped outside and ducked her head, avoiding my gaze. She muttered a thank you and halted. I took the opportunity to continue our previous conversation. "So what do you say? Do you want to go with me?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked her, making sure I heard right.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. I'll go with you as your date."

I grinned like an idiot and pressed my lips to hers swiftly, not thinking twice. It both caught us in surprise and I quickly pulled away, feeling a bit embarrassed. It's not like I haven't kissed her before but she might like someone else and that'll just ruin our friendship (though I tried to push the thought away, I just don't want to think that she likes someone else) "S-sorry," I murmured stupidly and she cleared her throat, recovering.

She ran her hands through her curly hair. "So..."

"I'll pick you up at seven. See you later, Wise Girl."

I quickly went back inside the car, trying to calm down before I have a heart attack. I turned on the ignition and from the corner of my eye; I saw her smile at me. I gulped and pulled away. It's going to be a _long_ night.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

The stars were sleeping silently and the sky was deep blue with velvet textures. I was waiting for Annabeth outside her gates. I leaned against Paul's Prius and occasionally steadied my breathing. It's just a party, I thought, Annabeth just agreed to go with me because I look pitiful. Okay, maybe not _that_ pitiful.

Oh gods, what in the world am I thinking? Maybe Nico was right, I've gotten nuts. I'm a lunatic. I'm a-

"Percy? Are you okay? You're spacing out a bit."

I cringed and looked up at Annabeth. She was wearing a simple orange t-shirt and light blue jeans with Converse sneakers. Her hair was tied to a neat bun but some of her blonde locks were falling to the side of her face. "Hey Wise Girl, you ready to go?" I asked her and opened the passenger door. She stepped inside, somehow answering my question.

"The party is actually held by my friend, Charles Beckendorf but everybody calls him by his family name, Beckendorf. His girlfriend's name is Silena Beauregard," I told her, turning on the ignition and drove. She turned to me, fastening her seatbelt. "Is Silena beautiful?"

I wondered where that question came from. I shifted uncomfortably and hesitantly replied, "Yeah, I guess. Why?"

She smiled innocently. "Because Beauregard in French means beautiful; Beckendorf must be happy to be with her, then."

I laughed, glad that the tension in the air was decreased. "Oh, he is. I've never seen him this happy in my entire years of knowing him. He skips Friday Game night to spend some time with Silena. Nico turned grumpy since he loses without his help."

"How about you? Are you happy?"

I pondered upon her question. I began to recall all those harmless jokes Nico pulled on me, the support Grover unconditionally gave me, the helpful advice Thalia had given (a bit violently, I must say), the sacrifices Rachel did (and there were many; I actually consider her as my backup and she doesn't even complain. And then I thought about the most recent thing that happened to me, Annabeth permanently came back.

I looked at her gray eyes and lopsidedly grinned. "Yeah, Wise Girl, I'm happy."

"Me too, Seaweed Brain, me too."

~.~.~.~.~

I found it hard to park the car. Beckendorf's street was almost full. Thank God, I actually found a space not too far. At least Annabeth didn't complain when I was circling for three times. She even gave me directions without rolling her eyes when I asked her again.

When we got inside, the loud music blasted our ears more heavily than when we were outside. I handed Annabeth a punch and a piece of cheese. We saw Grover and the others sitting on the oversized couch in the entertainment room. They were laughing and Thalia was trying not to choke on her drink.

"Hey guys," I called them and Nico whistled.

Thalia cracked up. "Grover peed in his pants. He was drinking too much coffee and then I saw something wet and you get the picture."

Grover blushed and waved his hands in the air, feeling embarrassed. "Hey! It was just a little! I didn't exactly wet my entire pants or anything," he said defensively.

We all laughed and I patted him on the back. "Chill out, dude. They'll get over it. Well, the others will. I don't think Thalia's going to let that go, though."

Thalia winked at Grover. "Oh, Percy may be stupid sometimes but he's damn right about that." I finished my punch and grabbed Annabeth by the shoulders. She was just standing there, listening to our conversations. "Beckendorf's really good at making things. He has a mini gallery of his work. Wanna see it?" I asked her.

"Are you sure he won't mind?"

Just then, Beckendorf appeared with an arm around his girlfriend, Silena. They had been dating for two years and they only had one huge fight. He clapped me on the back and grinned. "Percy! I'm so glad you came-"

"I come every year, remember?"

"Yes but you didn't let me finish my sentence. This time, you came with a _girl_. Well, not saying that Rach-"

I nervously laughed, cutting him off. I punched him in the arm and muttered to Beckendorf, "Don't continue. Keep quiet for once, will you?"

Annabeth looked at me suspiciously and I awkwardly cleared my throat. "Beckendorf, Silena, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Silena and Beckendorf."

Silena giggled and ran her hands through Annabeth's hair. "Your hair is really soft but you need to put on some makeup to compliment your eyes more...profoundly," Silena said, stealing a knowing glance to me. I raised my eyebrow and Beckendorf chuckled.

Annabeth smiled politely at Silena and nodded at Beckendorf. "Your girlfriend is really pretty." Beckendorf laughed and muttered, "You're gonna regret saying that, Annabeth." And that's when Silena chanted, "Oh thank you so much...what was your name again, darling?"

"Annabeth."

"Oh Annabeth, thank you so much. You could be much prettier if you would just put some makeup on. I could do it for you in my spare time. When will you be fre-"

I interrupted. "Okay, then, time to show Beckendorf's wonderful creations. Well, bye, bye now."

Beckendorf chuckled and pulled Silena away.

~.~.~.~.~

"This," I gestured to the skeletal body with steeled armor, "is made from chicken bones. We bought chicken in a restaurant and ate it until he has enough bones for the sculptor. He collected bones for a month but he finished it only for two days. Can you believe that? He just did that all alone with no help."

Annabeth touched the skeleton lightly, her gray eyes keenly staring at the skeleton. "He's so talented. No wonder why Silena has that look in her eyes when she looks at him."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What look? What do you mean?"

Annabeth avoided my gaze and stared at the small replica of the Parthenon. "You know, the 'I love you' look. Don't you ever see that look when couples pass by?"

"No, not really...How come you're all romantic all of the sudden? Who are you and what have you done with the real Annabeth?" I joked and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not romantic," she said defensively. "I was just saying that Silena really loves Beckendorf. You are so naïve, Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah, sure, Wise Girl; no need to get all defensive."

Annabeth looked behind my shoulders and frowned. I turned around and saw Rachel trotting towards us with a smile on her freckled face. "Percy," she called out, laughing. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

I gulped but as Rachel stood with us, I shook my head and cleared my throat. "Oh hey, umm...Annabeth, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Annabeth."

Rachel outstretched her hand but Annabeth ignored it. "I'm going to get some fresh air," Annabeth muttered and quickly ran out of the mini gallery. I turned to Rachel and she nodded, understanding.

~.~.~.~.~

I found Annabeth sitting on a stool in front the kitchen counter. She drank Coke and tightly gripped the can. I patted her shoulder and she glanced at me and scowled. "You should go back to your girlfriend," she said to me in a cold whisper. I sat on the stool next to her and placed my hands on her shoulders before she shoved it away.

"She's not my girlfriend," I tried to explain but she looked like she wasn't even listening but I continued anyway. "I didn't even have a girlfriend. And besides, Rachel's just a friend. We have nothing going on."

She ignored me and looked away. I huffed, "What are you getting all worked up about? It's like I don't even know you anymore. I know ten years is long enough to change people but Annabeth, you're just acting silly."

"Silly?" she spat. "I'm acting silly? Please, Seaweed Brain. I'm not stupid."

"I never said that you were, Annabeth."

"You don't need to."

"Well, you're not!" I snapped. I didn't like where this was going and if I'm going to get angry, matters will just get worse. But Annabeth's attitude is just too much. "What's your problem anyway? You're so impolite to Rachel. She was trying to be friendly and you just ignored her."

"I know what I did."

"But why did you do it?"

She sighed impatiently and glared at me. "You really don't get it, don't you? I swear, you're so dense sometimes."

"What?" I asked her, confused.

"When did you meet her?"

"Two years ago. Why?"

"We only met for two weeks," she stated.

I arched my eyebrow. "Yeah, so? Where is this going?"

"You seem to know her so well."

"Well, yeah. I mean, I've known her for almost three years. What do you expect?"

"I expect that you're closer to her, that you're more comfortable. You probably know more about her than you know about me. And she knows you longer; she's with you for two years. She's your bestfriend."

"Where are you going with this?"

She slammed her hands on the table and gritted her teeth. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes and I wanted to wipe them away despite how much I'm starting to dislike her. She spat, "It's so easy to replace someone you knew for only two weeks with someone you've known for two years, don't you think?"

I looked at her with stunned eyes and I felt like she just shot me with a gun. I couldn't believe it. Did she really think that way? Does she really believe that I will replace her? Does she really think I'm that kind of person?

"Do you really think I'm like that?"I asked her, knowing what she will answer me but I wanted to hear it, I wanted to see some proof. When she didn't say anything, I stood up and shouted at her, ignoring the stares coming our way. My anger was building up even if I don't want it to.

"I can't believe you really think I'm that kind of person, Annabeth! You know full well that you mean so much to me! I couldn't forget you and this is what you think of me! You're so pathetic."

With that, I ran away and ignored Beckendorf's calls of concern and Thalia's shouts. I never felt more hurt in my life.

~.~.~.~.~

Annabeth's POV

I would be lying if I said I was right because no matter how hard I convince myself that I am, it's just not going to happen. I was wrong, end of question, period. I was stupid to think that Percy would replace me with that redhead. Percy remembered me, he confronted me, he befriended me again and he made me happy. I should be grateful but instead, I made him angry and hurt. I didn't show my gratitude.

I began to stand up but from the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel coming towards me. She said, "We need to talk...about Percy."

I sat back down again and sighed. "What about Percy?"

She sat on the stool where Percy previously sat on. She drank something and started, "I saw what happened," she said. "Do you really think Percy replaced you or _will_ replace you for me? Because I don't think he did or ever will."

"How could you be so sure?" I asked her.

"Because Percy never forgot about you; I know whenever I look at him, he's thinking of you. Whenever he's with me, the glint in his eyes imagines that I'm you. At first, I thought it was crazy because you only met for two weeks but even if you don't believe it or don't feel the same way, I'm going to say it and know it's true. Annabeth, he loves you."

I froze. Words are big. Put the right combinations and they form something that might shock or amaze you. What Rachel said did both. Percy loved me. I'm not into romance, I never had a boyfriend and I never had a crush on anyone. Percy isn't my crush. Because he's more than that. He's my first love.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "You're really lucky, Annabeth. You can't just find a guy like Percy anywhere. Believe me, I've tried."

I looked at her, feeling a bit guilty. "You like him, don't you?"

Rachel avoided my eyes and smiled sadly. "He knows I like him. He was so concerned that I might be hurt and I am but he's so sweet that I didn't want to make him worry or guilty. He rejected me. He said he has never thought of any other girl than you. He never considered me as an option."

"Oh," I said. I admit that I was guilty I treated her that way. Honestly, as much I hated her closeness to Percy, she didn't deserve it. "Hey Rachel, I'm sorry I was impolite to you. For once, I don't why I did it."

Rachel laughed despite our uncertain rivalry. "Somehow, I know you're not going to admit it but you're jealous."

I smiled uneasily. "Maybe I am."

"You need to go to Percy. He's a bit stubborn but you'll get through him. You have the ability to do that."

"I don't know where he is."

"I think you know, Annabeth. He's in the heart of your memories."

~.~.~.~.~

The lake was even more beautiful in the night. The dim silhouette of the moon hovered over me lightly and I saw Percy tossing a pebble a bit too harshly. He was still angry and I couldn't blame him. I walked to him and when he saw me, he scoffed and sat down after he tossed another rock.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked him and he didn't answer but I sat down anyway.

He grumbled. "What do you want?"

I sighed. "I understand that you're but please hear me out...I'm sorry I was bad-mannered to Rachel and how I reacted when you talked about her, giving you the cold shoulder and all. But more importantly, I'm sorry I thought you would replace me for Rachel."

"So are you saying that you're _wrong_?" He was grinning hopefully and I rolled my eyes, stifling a giggle.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain."

He laughed and splashed water on my face. I cursed and prepared to tackle him but then I remembered another reason why I came here. I wiped my face with my handkerchief. "You know, Percy, Rachel told me something about you."

"Yeah?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "What did she say this time?"

"She said you never forgot about me and I was always on your mind. She said that you never thought of any other girl than me. You said that I was your only option."

I glanced at him and he was blushing. "But you know what she said that shocked me the most, Seaweed Brain?"

"What?' his voice was a bit shaken and he bit his lip.

"She said that you love me."

He froze and I tried to breathe but found myself almost unable to. "I never forgot about you either. I was always wishing that you're here with me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I love you too."

I faced him and he leaned closer to my face. I felt his hot breath on my lips and he pressed his on mine with such longing I never thought was possible. He softly caressed my face and I gripped his shirt, pushing my lips closer to feel more of his dry, soft lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

I stared at her picture in my room, where everything was messy and misshapen. My room was dim and the only source of light was coming from my window. In the photo, her hair was tied into a neat bun and her lips curved into a forced smile, as if she didn't want to be there. Her eyes had a dull faintness to it but still, she lit up the room the way I didn't expect her to.

It's been four days since Annabeth and I got together. I drove her back to her house by 10:30 and we ended up texting until midnight. Grover pestered me with questions the next day and soon enough, the whole gang shoved us with comments that we didn't really want to hear. They were a bit surprised when we told them about it.

Nico dropped his cellphone in his nachos, Grover choked on his enchiladas and Thalia bathed me with her saliva and Coke. They took it pretty well.

After Biology, I had Chemistry with Rachel (Annabeth had P.E. at that time). We were Chemistry lab partner (which, at that time, sounded like a great idea until the whole situation with Annabeth) but she's really smart and we cooperate pretty well so it wasn't much a bother when mixing chemicals.

"Are you going to try out for the swimming team again?" she asked me while the teacher was busy lecturing about sodium chloride or something. "Uh, yeah; it was a bummer when I had to quit last year because of a broken arm, huh?" I recalled that painful memory when one player accidentally pushed me off the stairs. I had to sit at home for three weeks. Nico and Grover playfully spoon-fed me with chicken soup.

"I'm sure Jake would like to have you back. You're the fastest one there," she winked and I smiled, relieved she wasn't angry at me for rejecting her the second time. I figured that I rejected her when Annabeth and I became a couple.

"Yeah," I said. "I think he will be happy to see me steal his spotlight again. The high school senior losing to some idiot who can't even read English; he'll be ecstatic, I'm sure."

She laughed quietly. "Oh yeah, you have dyslexia. You poor thing."

"Oh geez, thank you so much for caring," I remarked sarcastically.

"So I'm guessing that you're more than happy now, huh? I mean, having Annabeth to be your girlfriend. She's perfect, honestly. She's smart, beautiful, and funny. The perfect package, don't you think?"

I sighed and covered my face in my hands, feeling slightly frustrated. I didn't mean to hurt her. It's not my fault I fell in love with Annabeth and not her. Or maybe it is my fault, not giving her a chance. "Rachel, please don't do this. You know how much you mean to me."

"Unfortunately, not enough to make you fall in love with me but you know what, Percy, you're right. I'm not going to bother you with this nonsense. It's just stupid. And I'm happy for you, I really am."

We didn't talk to each other after that. I tried to say something but whenever I did, she keeps on interrupting me. Not only that, she also ignores me when I ask a question. Even if she won't admit it, I know that deep inside, she's really hurt. But I didn't notice her problems anymore since Annabeth's been keeping me busy.

Now, still staring at her picture, I jumped up, startled when I heard my phone ring on my bed stand. The room's been so quiet that I didn't expect to hear anything. I picked up the phone and said groggily, "Hello?"

"Percy? It's me, Annabeth. Did I wake you up? I know it's late but..."

I sat up, alert. Thank God, she finally called. I left her three messages a couple of minutes ago. I thought she was ignoring me. "Um, no, I'm still awake. I was just staring at your picture." Oh crap, why did I just say that? Now, she's going to think that I'm obsessed with her or something.

"Really, Seaweed Brain? Because I was just doing the same thing. I still can't believe you have these eyes," she laughed through the phone and I couldn't help but laugh too despite my blushing face. "Hey," I said. "Listen, my mom was bugging me about this at dinner. She wants to meet you this weekend. Well, they want to meet you, actually. You know, my mom and Paul, her boyfriend. You free this Sunday?"

"Sure, Percy. What time?"

"Uh, about lunch, I think. We're going to have picnic at Central Park. I know it sounds lame but they really want to meet you."

"It's not lame. It's actually kind of interesting. We never have picnics back in San Francisco. Dad was always busy. So...should I bring pie? Some beverages?"

"Anything is fine. Though, apple pie sounds good."

She laughed again. "I can't bake, Percy. Is it okay if I just buy some? I really don't want to burn my house down."

I chuckled. "That's okay. So I'll see you at Sunday, twelve o'clock?"

"Yep. Goodnight, Seaweed Brain. I love you," she whispered the last sentence and I could barely hear it but I smiled at the words. I never got tired hearing them or saying them.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl. I love you, too."

~.~.~.~.~

The next day, Grover and Nico came over for video games, rented action movies and popcorn. Mom bakes us blue cookies and lemonade (the lemonade is also blue). We sat on my bed and I played the movie, Avatar, before I munched on my mom's cookie.

"You know," Nico said, plopping at mouthful of popcorn, "I don't get it; the blue thing between you and your mom. Is it some kind if inside joke or something?"

"I told you, Nico. We just have a really big connection with blue. Besides, you won't get it, anyway. You're an emo dude who likes black."

Grover snickered as Nico fumed. "I'm not emo!" he protested.

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the court. We all know you are. Seriously, you're like the son of Hades or something," I remarked.

After minutes of silence, despite the noise coming from the television, they started to bug me again with questions regarding Annabeth.

"So, is she a good kisser?" Nico asked with a smirk.

I blushed and looked away, trying to concentrate at the movie. "Umm...I don't feel comfortable answering that," I said, shifting awkwardly.

"Fine; do you use tongue when you kiss her?"

I cringed and bowed my head. "I don't like answering that, either."

"I think that means yes, Grover. You think so, too? Yeah, you're right."

"Guys!" I yelled at them, feeling very uneasy. "Stop it! This is getting weird. Those questions are so inappropriate."

"Well, you're going to do inappropriate things after a while, too, you know. You should be prepared. She might break up with you if you don't do it right."

Oh gods, I _really_ don't want to hear this. We've only kissed and held hands. We're not planning on doing _that_ anytime soon. And besides, my mom would kill me if get Annabeth pregnant. Oh boy, those thoughts are going to stick unto me like glue. I don't think I'll forget this conversation for a month.

~.~.~.~.~

My eyes wandered around the area. People were gathered around the park, as they'd always been. Thank God, mom found a spot not too far away or Paul and I would have carrying all the weight for minutes, or worse, hours. "Mom," I whined. "I told you not to bring too much food."

She placed the food and beverages on the picnic mat and Paul sympathetically patted me on the back, chuckling.

"But Percy," she told me, "you never know. It might not be enough. Does she like blue?"

I shook my head, amused. "Well, we'll know when she gets here. I think she'll bring pie, though."

"Oh, that's so nice of her."

"Yeah, at least now, you won't think that she's a ghost."

"You haven't seen her for ten years. How else should I react to that? But look at it now, not only is she your best friend but your girlfriend, too."

"Whatever, mom," I said, rolling my eyes. Annabeth came minutes later, wearing a short sleeved white dress and a pair of green doll shoes. She greeted me first with a peck on a cheek. "Hey, I thought you don't like dresses or doll shoes,' I said.

She laughed. "I don't but I would like to make a good impression.'

"I think she'd like you even if you wear ratty sneakers."

My mom suddenly popped up and I jumped slightly. Annabeth smiled warmly at my mom. "Hello, Ms. Jackson. It's so nice to meet you."

"Please call me Sally but yes," my mom beamed, "It's nice to meet you, too, my dear. You're so much prettier than I imagined. It's great to know that you're not a ghost. Please sit down." She gestured to the picnic mat and together, we sat down. Mom introduced Paul to Annabeth and she gave mom the pie she promised.

"I told Percy that I'd buy one. The apple pie was out of stock so I just bought a blueberry one. I hope that's okay," she said.

"Yum, that's even better. Thanks, Wise Girl."

We ate and mom started asking Annabeth questions and told her some embarrassing moments. She even showed her some baby pictures. Annabeth giggled at one showing my butt. Paul teased me endlessly but it was fun, anyway. Annabeth leaned against my shoulder and I gave her a piece of my blue cheese. She sighed contentedly and told mom that she's a really good cook. I looked around and my eyes were glued to a man with khaki shorts and a Hawaiian t-shirt.

"Is that...Is that my...Is that my dad?" I stammered and they all looked in the direction I was staring at. Mom blushed and pretended to clean up the small crumbs from the bread. Paul squinted as if he couldn't believe that was my dad or that he was here. And Annabeth stared at him as if he was a math problem she has difficulty solving; almost the way she looks at me sometimes.

"You should go see him, Percy. Let him know about Annabeth," mom insisted with a pleading look in her eyes. Paul nodded at me so I pulled Annabeth with me, ignoring the voice inside me saying that it'll be bad if I go to my dad right now.

Dad noticed me and his face brightened. "Percy! It's been a long time since I've last seen you. And oh! You're with a girl. That's nice. Who is she, son? Your girlfriend?"

I blushed. "Uh, yeah, dad. Um, this is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, meet my dad, Poseidon Oceana."

"Hello, it's great to meet you again, sir."

He laughed. "Yes but may I ask, is your mom probably be Athena Chase?"

She nodded. "Why yes but she's planning on changing to her maiden name soon. How did you know?"

My dad had a faraway look in his eyes. "Oh, she was an old colleague. Well, I'll see you again soon. You have a wonderful girlfriend, Percy. Bye for now." He waved at us and jogged away, leaving me a bit curious on how he knew Annabeth's mother.

~.~.~.~.~

After I brought Annabeth home, I asked my mom about my dad and how he knew Annabeth's mother. He's hiding something and I can feel it. "Hey mom," I started. "Did you know that dad knew Annabeth's mom?"

She stopped washing the Tupperware, plates and utensils, only to sigh and look at me. "Percy, I'm not sure if you want to hear this but your dad wrecked Athena's car and almost burned her apartment."

Okay, not good. Definitely not good. Did Annabeth know about this? If she did, then why didn't she tell me? But how can she know about this? She's been in San Francisco all her life.

"H-how? What exactly did he do?"

"Oh, you know your father. He's always so careless, feeling free and doing stupid things. He was drinking and he bumped Athena's car, causing serious damage. He paid her a visit to say sorry for doing so and he was smoking so he accidentally dropped the cigarette on the mattress."

I can't believe it. My dad did something foolish. He was always so professional. But what will become of me now? I'm sure I'd still be angry at him if I were Athena. What will happen to me and Annabeth? I don't want to break up with her. And I don't think she'd break up with me, either. But I need to tell her, if she doesn't already know.

"I'm going for a walk, mom, I'll be back later."

~.~.~.~.~

"Okay...How am I going to do this?"

I stared at the gates, my fingers trailing the hard, cold surface. I could just call her to come down but she'd think that I'm crazy, calling her to go out this late. I thought about it and decided to climb. My hands were slippery and sweat was covering my face, causing me to be distracted. Thank God, I didn't fall and break my back or else, I could never swim again.

I jumped and landed on the floor. I ran to the biggest tree near the balcony. I looked up and saw Annabeth leaning against it, staring at the stars with a dreamy expression. I climbed the tree and prayed to God that I won't fall or get caught. When I checked the balcony, Annabeth was no longer there. I grabbed a branch and finally reached the top. I jumped to the balcony and landed with a thud.

"Percy? Is that you? What in the world are you doing here in this time of the night?"

I faced her and grinned. "Hey Annabeth, it's a beautiful night, huh?"

She glared at me. "You didn't answer my question, Seaweed Brain. What are you doing here? It's ten in the night."

I stood up and brushed myself off. We went inside her room and I saw peachy white wallpapers and curtains. Blueprints were clattered around her desk and number one pencils were all over the floor. And I thought my room was a mess. She crossed her arms around her chest and huffed. "Well? Are you going to answer my question or not?"

I laughed and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Let's sneak out, Wise Girl."

She froze then after a few seconds, recovered. "You're kidding, right?" she asked but a smile was plastered on her face. "That's ridiculous, Seaweed Brain."

I shrugged. "Hey, that's what you said the last time I said we can swim in the lake but we still did it, anyway. So? Wanna come?"

She laughed.

~.~.~.~.~

We held hands in the park and stared at the lake as if we've never seen it before. She was wearing a white t-shirt with the name of Manhattan in the middle and pajama shorts that end to her mid-thigh. I thought she was a bit overexposed so I gave her my jacket and immediately felt relieved. I guess I was being an overprotective boyfriend.

"Listen," I said, "the reason why I wanted to sneak out with you is because I just knew something about my dad that kind of involves your mom."

Annabeth's face was washed with concern. "I don't like where this is going but go on."

"Did you ever know that your mom's apartment was almost burned and her car was wrecked?"

She tilted her head and gripped my hand. "I think I heard something about it from my dad. When did you know?"

"Just an hour ago when I asked my mom, when we got back from the picnic. I couldn't believe my dad would do something that reckless."

"So that's why..." she trailed off, nodding and I started to wonder what she already knew.

"Wait...What do you mean?"

She looked at me and sighed. "I know my mother hates your father. At first, I didn't exactly know who he was. I just know that his name was Poseidon Oceana. I didn't know he was your dad until I finally met him."

I didn't know what to say so I said the only thing I could muster. "Oh."

"That's why you suddenly wanted to talk to me that we just had to sneak out? You're worried about how it's going to affect our relationship, are you?"

I nodded, afraid of all the possibilities. I admit what dad did was wrong but surely anybody could get over that after many years, right? Oh, who am I kidding? Even I would be pissed if that would happen to me. "What are we going to do, Annabeth? Do you think they're going to make us break up?"

"I don't know, Percy. Mom's still pretty mad about it. I heard something about how many months she had take the subway and then, she threw up in it. I don't think it a good memory."

"I don't want us to break up," I stated boldly.

"I don't either. We finally have each other after ten years. I don't want to give us up. But don't worry, we'll figure something out. We'll get through this."

~.~.~.~.~

When I got her home, we've found ourselves in a very awkward and horrible situation. Athena was there in her room, waiting for Annabeth. She stared at us with wild eyes, tapping her right foot. Annabeth stammered and tried to take hold of the situation but failed miserably. Athena was scary, really scary.

She asked sternly, "Annabeth, who is this...young man?"

I think 'young man' is the nicest thing she could call me.

"Umm, mother, this is Percy Jackson, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" she asked indecorously

"Yes," Annabeth replied, nodding bravely.

"He looks somewhat familiar. I believe I've seen those eyes before. Are you perhaps Poseidon's son?"

I flinched and tried not to look in her eyes. Oh boy, we're busted. I know for sure that I would have to work as twice as hard for her approval. "Yes, ma'am," I said softly.

"Leave before I call your parents," she declared and I glanced at Annabeth, who placed a small smile. I bowed at Athena before going out and jumping off the balcony to the tree. My heart was thumping wildly, as if it wanted to jump out of my body and honestly, I couldn't blame it.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

"So what are you going to do about it, man?"

I dove in the water again, ignoring Grover's question for the third time. The guys and I were in the swimming pool, buying off some time (actually, I was in the swimming pool. They're just sitting on the benches, feeling so carefree while I try to keep calm and stop acting so hysterical). I told Annabeth to go home without me and I'll call her when I reach my apartment. I told Nico and Grover about the ordeal with Athena and my dad.

They were trying to help me but we only ended up frowning, racking our brains out. The water was calming me down, just like it always did but Annabeth could do better. Though, it'll make me worry even more, knowing that I could lose her any second. And I honestly don't want to be away from another rotten ten years of my life.

"You can't hide in there forever!" I heard Nico's voice above the water. He continued to rant, "You have to go up sometime. Even though you have the ability to stay there for more than five minutes, it doesn't mean that you can stay there for eternity. . . Come on, Percy. You can't just ignore what's going on between you, Annabeth and her mom. Talk about it with us."

I swam back up and breathed. Nico was standing at the edge of the pool, glaring at me with piercing black eyes. Nico was almost as scary as Athena with his brooding expression. But nothing could compare to Athena's tall, strong pose, clear gray eyes and demanding voice. "I know, Nico. . .I'm just. . . I'm just scared, okay?" I told him, beckoning him to sit down and I sat down with him. Grover came over to us and handed me a towel.

I wiped my body, drying up my face and eyes so I could see well. I swiftly shook my head, the tips of my hair sticking out. I gave the towel back to Grover and faced Nico. "So," he said, "what are you going to do about it, lover boy? I'm sure Athena would accept you somehow. There's got to be a way to win her over. She not _that_ scary, is she?"

I gave him a look, thinking he was crazy. "Are you kidding me, Nico? How many times do I have to tell that little brain of yours that Athena's godsdamn scary? You should have been there when she caught us. Oh man, if looks could kill, I'd probably be fried fish by now; literally."

"She was taken off by surprise. If, for example, you have a daughter sneaking off in the middle of the night with a guy you don't even know, how would you react?"

I hated to admit it but the guy had a point; except for the fact that I don't even have a daughter. "I'd probably break that guy's neck and give him to the bloodhounds for a snack. But I don't _have_ a daughter, dimwit!"

"I said _if_, you dolt!"

We continued to snap at each other endlessly. Nico and I were like that. We never took it to heart. For us, it's a harmless game of chess or scrabble. Grover was always the one who stops us, though. He reminds us that we shouldn't be calling each other names or curse words. But everything just ended up with a laugh. "Come on, guys," Grover said. "You're like five-year-olds. Percy, why don't you just do something for Athena? Maybe that'll win her over. Prove to her that you're not like your father. Athena can't have a grudge forever."

"I can," Nico grumbled.

I lit up and jumped into the water, smiling. Then, when I came up, I pulled Nico and Grover inside the water, earning slaps, punches, and kicks. Nico punched me on the stomach and kicked me on my thigh. Grover yelled curses and hit me on the shoulder. But I could barely feel their anger. "Grover, you're a genius! Thanks so much, G-man! I love you!" I gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and laughed loudly, the sound producing an echo.

Oh yes, thank God! I was so motivated. But then a sudden thought came to me: How am I going to prove that I'm not like my dad? I admit, I'm a bit reckless and accident-prone. I get into trouble without intending to do so. I'm clumsy and unsophisticated. One time, I accidentally pushed an old man off the escalator. Thank God, he landed on a big, soft cushion. And when I said cushion, I mean a tall, rounded, fat guy miraculously passing by. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be accused of murder.

Oh crap. I'm totally screwed!

~.~.~.~.~

"If, under all circumstances, do that again, Percy, you're going to die in a slow and painful death. And I swear on the River Styx, you _will_ die like that and I am going to be the one who will kill you," Nico threatened in the backseat. I squirmed a little and gulped. Nico wasn't lying when he said he could keep grudges forever. I saw Grover edge away from him slightly and pretended to watch the other cars passing by the street. Nico scowled at him and crossed his arms, glaring at me.

But still, even with his bottomless pit of dark eyes and strong build, Athena was more terrifying, even at ten feet away.

When we reached my apartment, mom was at the table, placing five plates and glasses with utensils and napkins. Mom always knew that Grover and Nico stay over at Monday. "What's for dinner, mom?"I asked, kissing her cheek as she did the same. I know most guys don't do that to their moms nowadays. But after that horrid experience nine years ago when my mom had a car crash, I learned that she could be taken away in any moment.

Nico and Grover understood that. They never make fun of me about it.

"Annabeth called," mom said, giving me a sly smile, "for the fifth tie. She said she really needed to talk to you. It must be very important."

"Five times?" I asked, bewildered. Annabeth would never call me five times unless it's something bad or really urgent. I grabbed the phone in the living room and pressed speed dial. She answered at the first ring, thank God. "Annabeth? It's me, Percy."

"Percy! I'm so glad you finally called," she exclaimed, her voice dripping with happiness. "I've been trying to call you on your cellphone but you weren't answering. Did you just get home?"

"Yeah," I replied, nodding though she couldn't see me. "Sorry about that. We got a little carried away with the time."

"Yeah," a familiar masculine voice said on the phone, "your damn boyfriend just had to pull us in the stupid water in the stupid swimming pool with his stupid arms and stupid abilities. It's just so godsdamn stupid."

Annabeth laughed. "Percy must have done it this time, huh? I hope my Seaweed didn't cause you too much trouble."

"Oh, your Seaweed Brain did. You should've heard him say that you look so damn hot in a dress. And sexy in your sweats and-"

"Get off the phone, Nico," I demanded, glaring at him across the room. He pushed his tongue out and laughed, slamming the phone on the bed stand. He made kissy faces and I threw him an old book from the table. He was hit on his chest and his back smacked the wall. I smirked at him before returning to the phone. "So what's up, Wise Girl? Got any news? You eat dinner already? Mom's cooking chicken and lasagna."

"I just finished eating. Oh man, I miss your mom's cooking. It's better than that maids' spaghetti."

I chuckled. "You want to have a picnic with them again? Mom said she would like to see us cuddling and kissing one more time. She said we're like lovers, not able to keep our hands off each other and all. She told me that it's cute, actually. And I agree with her."

She laughed and I absolutely loved the sound of it. It was so sweet, so gentle and so _Annabeth_. "Hey, speaking of moms, I have something to tell you."

Oh no. I wanted to cover my ears and hide myself under a rock. I don't want to think about it or even _talk_ about it, at that matter. It was too . . . _powerful_ and _heart wrenching_; too much to handle.

"Don't worry, Seaweed Brain, this is actually good news. She wants to formally meet you in her favorite restaurant."

I breathed and said softly, "That's, um, great. Tell her that I'm going to pay for the food. When is it?"

"This Friday night, is that okay?"

My face dropped. This Friday is the swimming tryouts. It's my only chance of getting in again. But it's also my only chance of redeeming not only myself but also my father. "Um, I don't know, Wise Girl. This Friday's the swim team tryouts. I really want to get in again."

"Oh," she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice, "right. But . . . how long with that be? Maybe you can still make it in time. We're going to meet there by seven thirty. Is it enough time for you to change?"

"Sure, that's alright. I'll make it in time. I'll go to the restaurant. I'll text you, okay?"

"Okay."

"So . . . I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Will you pick me up?"

"Yes, Wise Girl. Don't I always? Isn't that our little routine?"

I imagine her rolling her eyes but she's secretly smiling. "Whatever, Seaweed Brain."

I laughed. "Goodnight, Annabeth. I love you."

I sat there in silence, patiently waiting for her to say something, anything. It's not like we never said it before. We whispered it to each other after we made out in my room last Wednesday. We were both out breath and sighing deeply, inhaling and exhaling, our eyes wide with astonishment. My arms were around her waist and her fingers were tangled in my hair. She was sweating and her gray eyes were filled with passion. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.

"I love you, Percy. I know this sounds cheesy but I always did and I always will."

I cracked a smile and laughed. "It's not cheesy. It's perfect and it's true."

~.~.~.~.~

If I can live another day after this then it's going to be a miracle. Today was Friday and I'm nervous on how it will turn out. I don't know which I'm more scared at: the swimming tryouts or meeting Athena once again. Turns out, we're going to dine in a five star restaurant which means it costs a fortune and it's definitely not my thing. I've never been there before in my entire life.

My family couldn't afford eating there. Paul loan me his tuxedo and expensive Italian shoes. He also gave me money to pay for the food (he was being too generous, really. Well, not saying that he's poor or anything. His family donates for the charity and the orphans every year. Not to mention that they own a school in California).

I saw Rachel running towards me with a big excited smile plastered on her face. "Percy, aren't you thrilled? The day has finally come for you to shine! I'm cheering on you. Do your best. Don't screw up," she said, laughing and I wanted to put on a brave smile for her but found myself unable to do so. My mind was just somewhere else for now. I can't seem to concentrate.

"Uh, thanks, Rachel."

"Are you okay? You seem a little off lately," she said pursing her lips. Rachel was always observant and she seemed to see past through me and my lies. She analyses things in different angles and textures; probably because she's a painter. She wants to know the deeper meaning of the picture.

"It's just Annabeth," I replied, scratching my head. Rachel raised one eyebrow, reading my antics and I stared at her, feeling uncomfortable and woozy.

"Is she giving you a hard time? You seem to enjoy her company."

"Oh, Annabeth's great. She's absolutely perfect. It just that . . . her mom-she's giving me a hard time. I'm meeting her later. At some fancy restaurant or something. I'm just a bit nervous, I guess. I'm feeling a bit sick, actually."

"It's always like that when meeting parents for the first time. You're going to do great."

She smiled weakly and I grabbed her hand but she pulled away, her face red. We stood there for a while and I heaved a big sigh. "We should go. I have to change and get ready," I told her, trying to focus on anything besides Athena and the tension in the air between me and Rachel. She nodded and together, we rushed to the swimming pool.

"Why isn't Annabeth here?" Rachel asked me.

"Oh, she, uh, she's waiting for her mom. Her mom's a lawyer. And you know, busy schedules and stuff."

She sat on the bleachers, ignoring the other girls who were squealing and gossiping. That's the other thing about Rachel that I like, she doesn't care what other people do or think as long as she's not doing anything wrong. I saw Jake staring at me and I waved. He smiled and shook his head, laughing. "I know you'd be here, Percy. I may not be happy you stealing my spotlight and all but you sure can swim. I hate to admit it but we need you. Good luck, man."

"Thanks Jake. Besides, you're still our captain. The coach ain't gonna replace you," I said, smiling back at him.

I went inside the boy's shower room and changed. It wasn't packed. Swimming's not a big sport and it's not that popular here. The team usually has less than ten people. Most of the guys want to be in the football team. It's more popular and they get to date snobby cheerleaders who put on too much makeup and wear too short skirts. After I finished changing, I went out and saw Coach Pierce standing next to Jake, checking the list.

I walked over to the small crowd of people and coach called out my name. "Percy Jackson?"

"Here, coach."

"Glad you could make it, son. Don't fall off the stairs next time."

I laughed. "Yes, coach. You can count on it."

"I hope you're faster than the last time."

"Oh, I am. Even better than you could expect. I practiced my freestyle and butterfly stroke everyday last summer. It's flawless."

"I sure hope so."

Coach rang his whistle and the freshman dove in for the water and swam. Most of them were fast and I began to worry if I could make the team. I glanced at Rachel and realized that she had been staring at me the whole time. She blushed and placed a reassuring smile. Coach called my name and rang the whistle after I made the Sign of the Cross. My shoulders were tense and my heart was thumping.

I threw myself inside the water and swam as fast as I could without breaking a bone. I swayed my arms and kicked my feet. I took a breath of air and did it all over again. When I finally reached the edge of the swimming pool without my utter knowledge, I swirled downward and kicked. By the time I went to Coach Pierce and Jake, I saw them with wide eyes and mouths agape.

Coach dropped his stopwatch and shook his head. He cleared his throat and composed himself, "Good job, Jackson. You've improved far more than I thought you would."

I grinned and lifted my body to the edge and tried to catch my breath. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I had the urge to swim again until I get tired. Jake patted me on the back, "I think you'll get sleep tonight, Perce. You did great. I mean, forty-five seconds? That's faster than mine."

I stood up and ran my hands through my wet hair and heard squeals from a distance. "Thanks, man. And don't worry, you still beat me in the butterfly stroke. You're better than I am."

He laughed and ruffled my hair even more. I went in the shower room and texted Annabeth. _Hey, Wise Girl. Tryout's doing great. I think I'll get in._ I got a reply seconds after: _That's perfect, Seaweed Brain. I know you could do it. Sorry I couldn't watch you. But you know how much I wanted to :( _

I texted back: _It's fine. See you later. I already miss you. _

It was cheesy but I know she happens to like it despite herself. She texted: _I miss you, too. I love you._

My heart did a little relay race. _I love you, babe. :)_

~.~.~.~.~

Annabeth's POV

My hands were sweating and I fiddled nervously with my dress. I licked my dry lips and tried to breathe. Okay Annabeth, I thought to myself, you can do this. Just relax. Try to breathe and keep clam.

I ignored the tempting glass of water in front of me, saying that I can still make it without being hydrated. I checked my silver watch and bit my lip until it bruised. I glanced at my mom who was sipping on her red wine, looking intently at me with calm eyes, as if she expected this. I checked my cellphone in my purse and sighed disappointingly. I texted and sent my message. This isn't over, it can't be, it _shouldn't_ be.

"Well," Athena breathed, clasping her hands together, "looks like he isn't coming, my dear. Maybe we should go home. Elizabeth made excellent pasta for us. We wouldn't want to waste it."

"Let's wait for a few minutes," I insisted. "He's going to come. I know he will . . ."

She smiled mockingly and I could tell that he enjoyed his failure. She enjoyed my misery and disappointment. She said softly, "It's nine thirty, Annabeth. He's two hours late. We should go home."

I looked around the restaurant and saw people standing up and leaving. I haven't eaten yet, my stomach was growling quietly and my water was untouched despite my thirstiness. Percy bailed on us. Percy bailed on me.

I stood up and scurried to the car, a tear sliding on my cheek. Athena appeared behind me and sighed. "Maybe he just didn't love you like you thought he did."

I felt a strong pang in my heart and I clenched my dress, feeling so vulnerable, so weak, and so _stupid._ I didn't want to believe her. Percy never lied, I think. And he was a bad liar. I know he is but I've been gone for ten years. What do I possibly know about him?

I stepped in the car and Athena came in after me. The driver turned on the ignition and we started to move. I glanced back and found nothing but cars and people that I don't recognize. I found no Percy Jackson.

When we arrived home, I skipped dinner and just grabbed some small leftovers on the kitchen counter. I quickly changed into my pajamas and buried myself under the covers, trying to get hold of my emotions. I'm not desperate for boys. I don't cry over stupid things like boys or heartbreaks. I don't even cry over a sappy sad movie. I don't . . . but I love Percy. I love him.

I need to see him. I need to see his face and hear his soothing voice. I want to smell his ocean-like scent and see his comforting sea green eyes. "Percy . . ." I mumbled, stifling a small sob. Just then, I heard a tiny controlled sound. "Ouch! What the Hades? Are these . . . thumbtacks?"

My head shot up and I threw the covers away. I swiftly got out of bed and I saw Percy standing on the balcony, rubbing his butt. He noticed me and he put on a sullen expression. "Annabeth," he whispered almost inaudibly, "I need to talk to you."

I was about to hug him and kiss him hard but then, my anger took control of me and I began to shout, questioning his actions. "Percy, where were you? You were supposed to be there in the restaurant but you . . . you bailed on us! We waited for two hours and I starved just because I was hoping you'd come but you . . . you didn't!"

"I was tired and I didn't want to go to some stupid restaurant," he snarled back at me with frail eyes. His entire body seemed weak as if he was swimming the whole day.

"What do you mean by that? I thought you wanted to do this. You agreed with me that we'll do everything to get my mom's approval," I retorted. Something's wrong with his words, as if he's forcing them out of his mouth. His face was ragged and his body was stiff.

"Pfft. I never wanted to do that. I mean, why would I? It's just a waste of time."

"Waste of time?" I asked, feeling like I was mocked and humiliated. "How can you even say that? You said you wanted to be accepted by my mother. We told each other that we'll get through this. You promised me."

"I didn't promise such a thing," he growled. "You're not worthy of my time. Why would I hang out with a nerd like you when I could have any girl I want?"

I felt like he just slapped me across the face. He's not a playboy. He said he wasn't interested in other girls. He said he didn't even have girlfriends before me. He couldn't be lying at me all this time. "You said you loved me."

"It was a lie!" he yelled. "Why would I love you? I don't even need you. I don't need this shit. I thought you would just be an easy catch and I was right but you have these godsdamn problems. I mean, your mom won't even accept me. How do you expect me to stay?"

"You told me that you don't want to break up with me, that you don't care about anything as long as you have me. You said you'll do everything for me and our relationship."

He smirked. "You're so full of yourself, aren't you? You tell yourself that you're so smart when you're so damn stupid. You believe in such nonsense so easily. You're so dumb."

I let out a small gasp and I slapped him on the face, refusing to make him see me cry. He bit his lips and looked at me, almost as if he's pleading not to believe anything he says.

"So, that's it, huh?" I asked him, already knowing the answer but I wanted to hear it. Because I wanted to believe it. "That's it? We're over? It's done."

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," he whispered, walking to the edge of the balcony, preparing to go. "I'll . . . I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned away and heard him leave. The leaves of the trees crackled and the chilly air made me shiver. I went back inside and formed tears that were always there, waiting patiently for the right moment to be let out and disappear again.

~.~.~.~.~

Honestly, I wasn't a bad liar, I was a terrible one. I couldn't lie to anybody without looking in the eye. But there I was, lying my guts out, telling the only girl I ever loved that I didn't. I was a jerk and an asshole morphed into one. I gritted my teeth and formed tears of my own. I couldn't possibly promise myself that I won't cry because I just lost someone that I wanted to be with all my life.

But nobody would believe that now. Because I lied and even though she believed it, I still suck at it. I wanted to go to the restaurant and try to win Athena over but it seems like she wouldn't let me even if I tried. This is what happened after I changed into my regular clothes after the swimming tryouts:

_When I went out of the shower room, I saw the person I least expected to be there, waiting for me. Athena had her brown hair tied to a neat and tight ponytail. She was wearing a suit and a briefcase was sitting beside her. She looked at me as if she wants to pulverize me or choke me. I figured she could do both without breaking a sweat. Her stern expression made me want to turn away and run while I can. There was no more people left; only the two of us. _

_She walked gracefully towards me with a small smile which made me even more terrified than before. She looked at me, head to toe, before she said, "Hello Percy Jackson. It's nice to formally meet you."_

"_Ma'am-" I started to say but she cut me off. _

"_We met on the wrong foot, did we now? So I want to talk to you before we never see each other again. Are you following me, Percy?"_

"_Um . . . no-"_

_She didn't let me finish again. I kept my mouth shut; my mind was blowing up, trying to figure out what she meant when she said 'never see each other again'. Weren't we supposed to eat dinner?_

"_You, Jackson, are not allowed to see or talk to my daughter again."_

"_Wait- What do you mean by that?" I asked, my heart pounding on my chest so hard that it hurts. _

"_I mean, Percy, that I don't want you near my daughter ever again."_

"_Why not?" my anger was building up. I don't understand Athena. I thought she wanted to try to accept me. Maybe this was all just a prank. Maybe . . ._

"_Why not? You have nothing in store for her. She will never be happy with you."_

"_How can you say that? Annabeth _is_ happy with me."_

"_Because you've made her blind!" Athena retorted back at me. "You made her unwise and stupid. And honestly, what can you give her in the future? She will just ruin her life for you." _

"_That's not true." _

"_Yes, it _is._ Exactly what are you going to be in the future? What will you do in college? A swimmer? Pfft, please, that's ridiculous. You are never going to be a gold medalist in the Olympics. It's almost impossible." _

"_No, it isn't. It may be hard but it sure ain't impossible. That's my dream." _

_She smirked. "And Annabeth's dream is to become the best architect, to build something permanent. You are just going to bring her down, to stop her. And she deserves better than a sea prawn like yourself. You don't want her to be brought down, don't you? You don't want her to be unsuccessful, don't you?" _

_My head was spinning and I couldn't see properly. But Athena was right. After high school, I don't know what degree I'm going to take in college. I have no freaking direction in my life. Swimming will soon just be a hobby. Just like it had always been. "No, I don't," I replied, my head down, avoiding her eyes. _

"_So you know what to do, yes?"_

_I couldn't bring myself to answer her question. At that exact moment, my world is officially crumbling down. I couldn't bear to separate from Annabeth. She _is_ my world. No girl could ever replace her; no one will. I looked at Athena in the eye and my legs wobbled. "I-I . . . I understand," I croaked out, my eyes flooding with tears that I never thought were there. _

I pulled out my cellphone and contacted the only person I know that would be awake at ten in the evening. "Hello?" Rachel's voice was calm and I was envious that she has nothing to worry about. "Rachel," I mumbled. "Can you . . . can you come to Central Park tonight. I know it's late but . . ."

She answered immediately. "I'll be there. Are you okay?"

I sighed and sobbed. "N-no."


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

"So let me get this straight: Athena came by after the swimming tryouts and told you that Annabeth could do better than someone like you then you bailed on Annabeth just like what Athena told you to do. After that, you lied to her saying that never wanted to be with her or get through this problem with her or wanted a relationship with difficulty. You told her you never loved her. And now you're here."

I gulped and prepared myself for another choked sob. "Yes," I say, tears swelling up in my eyes. Rachel patted my back and I cried harder, burying my face further into her parka. I was crying on her shoulder but I couldn't look at her in the eye. I realized that maybe this is karma. When I told Rachel, she laughed at me but there was a hurt look in her eyes. I stared at her and she shook her head with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Rachel."

"Don't say sorry," she whispered. "It doesn't matter anymore. You love Annabeth. I have no chance."

I gritted my teeth. This _was_ my fault. Nico told me that Rachel was caught cutting herself on the wrist by Kati Gardner. Rachel almost killed herself, thinking she wasn't important but she is. "Why are you so ignorant?" I asked her, feeling angry both at myself and at her.

"Ignorant to what?" she snapped at me, her eyes blazing.

"That someone still might love you," I said softly. "There are so many guys out there waiting for you to give them a chance. Let yourself fall in love again."

"What if I don't want to fall in love?" she yelled, tears spilling down her cheeks and I found myself crying again. Maybe, this time, for her. She continued, "I don't _want_ to fall anymore. Because it hurts, Percy. It _hurts_ so much."

I choked, "I know. It always does."

She stood up and I pulled her back down. "Stay here with me," I whispered.

"Why?"

"Because . . . Because I need you here."

"You need Annabeth," she retorted with a broken smile.

"But right now, she hates me. I need you, Rachel. Right now, right here, I need you."

"You don't love me," she stated. I shook my head and let go of her hand. I sighed and laid my head on her lap. I closed my eyes and opened them again to find a pair of green ones staring at me. She leaned closer while placing her fingertips on my eye lids, forcing them to close again. She kissed me softly but I stayed still. Her lips tasted like strawberries while Annabeth tasted like cherries. Rachel let go and I opened my eyes after she kissed them. I swallowed and resisted the urge to lick my lips.

"You're right," I said. "I don't love you."

I got up and ran my hands through my hair, messing it up further. "I should go," I whispered, doubting she could hear. "Mom's probably worried . . . See you on Monday, Rachel."

She nodded grimly and I went ahead.

I spent the whole weekend drooping, sulking and crying. Mom was beyond worried. I skipped breakfast only to sun bathe on the rooftop with my shirt off. I skipped lunch to take my afternoon walk. Then finally, I skipped dinner to watch sad movies on DVD. Not less than twenty four hours later, she called Nico, Grover and Beckendorf for lunch on Sunday. I told her not to worry but since when did she listen to me anyway?

Paul walked in the room with his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. The ridiculous movie I was watching was Hachiko. It was a story about a dog and his loyalty to his master. Mom bought this for family bonding with me and Paul.

"What in _Hades_ are you watching?" Paul asked, throwing himself on the couch.

"Leave me alone," I muttered.

"You didn't eat," he pointed out, his voice slightly strict.

"I ate at a small restaurant."

"Your mom told me to give sense to your little brain."

I shrugged and slumped down. "Figures. Tell him I'm fine and that I don't have STDs."

He grinned. "She thinks you made Annabeth pregnant."

I flinched when he said her name. Oh my gods, her name. It was like a thousand daggers were thrown at me. Paul gasped softly, mocking. "_Did_ you make her pregnant, Percy? Oh Percy, what have you done? What will we do? Sally's going to freak out. Sally! Your son got Annabeth pre-"

I covered his mouth just in time. He was laughing at me when I released him. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "We broke up."

Paul shot up, "_What?_"

"We broke up," I repeated through gritted teeth. "It's over. We're done."

A tear slipped my cheek and he patted my back and gave me a manly hug. I cried into his shoulder, feeling guilty, embarrassed, humiliated and loved at the same time. This was the time where I wished my real dad was here with me. I mean, Paul's nice and he's really cool but he's not my _real_ father. Even though I'm still angry at Poseidon, he was the one I always rely on. Too bad his current wife hates me.

"Sorry about that, Percy," Paul said after letting me go. "I'm sure everything's going to turn out fine. You waited ten years to finally see her again. I'm sure it's really worth something. More importantly, you love her, don't you?"

I nodded, avoiding his eyes. "I love Anna-"

I couldn't finish my sentence. I already passed out.

~.~.~.~.~

I stared at her. She was wearing a long, elegant golden dress with small beads at the bottom. Her hair was even curlier and a few brown highlights were added. She was smiling at me with a hidden sparkle in her eyes. She giggled slightly and took my hand, "Seaweed Brain," she breathed. "I love you. Do you love me?"

We were in a garden, inside a greenhouse with different kinds of flowers. It was so colourful that it almost made me blind. I watched as she gripped my shirt, pulling me closer. Her breath was on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. She nibbled my ear, licking it slightly and then she travelled down to my neck, sloppily kissing it lightly, leaving a trail of her saliva.

I groaned and kissed her hard and she made a gasping sound but neither of us wanted to stop. I missed her touch so much. Her hand made up to the middle of my neck and I groaned, feeling a bolt of lightning. Something behind us yelled my name but we ignored it, we were too caught up with each other. It didn't stop, though. It kept going and going. Finally, having enough, I snapped back, "What?"

I then stepped back and my eyes widened at the sight. Athena was there, glaring at me but the strangest and creepiest thing was the fact that she was ten times bigger than me. Annabeth was in her hand, struggling, trying and wanting to get free but can't. Athena shouted at me and the ground rumbled. She let out a murderous laugh. "Stay away from my daughter or I will _kill_ you."

The sight and place changed. The ground was shaking and blood was dripping from the sky. As red as roses, blood shot at my face. I ran and suddenly, a person bumped into me. Her striking green eyes froze me to place. She smiled seductively and cupped my face in her hands. She kissed me hard and when she released me, her form changed and she turned into Annabeth.

An Annabeth with tears ruining her mascara and blood spat at her white dress; a wedding gown. She slapped me across the face and ran. I wanted to chase after her but something was holding me back. Something was gripping my arm. I turned around and found two gray eyes glaring at me. Athena let go of my arm and smiled, triumphant. And I can see why.

The ground crackled beneath me and I was swallowed in by the fire.

I shouted and I woke up, breathing harshly. My eyes were still closed and I ran my hands through my hair. I opened my eyes and mom stared at me, biting her lip. She was holding her Encyclopaedia and she was gripping it tightly, almost close to ripping it apart. I squinted my eyes and mom yelled, "Perseus Jackson!"

She hit me with her _very_ thick Encyclopaedia and I flinched. "Oh my gods," she ranted, "you skipped your meals but told Paul you _ate_ something. What, exactly, are those _something_, Percy?"

I grinned sheepishly and answered. "Uh, two slices of pizza?"

She gritted her teeth and slammed the book against me then left, stomping angrily. Oh good gods, she can hit. Paul chuckled and shook his head, looking amused. "Nico and the others are coming over soon. Better bathe, change and _eat_ before they get here. Oh and by the way, Sally mentioned to ground you. But I told her about the breakup and she changed her mind. Just thought I should tell you."

I nodded and groaned. It's not that I don't like their company. I just wanted to be alone for a while. Without anyone telling me that it's okay, that it's going to be fine because it's not true. They came by an hour later, after I finished my glass of lemonade. Nico sat on the couch, Beckendorf leaned against the wall and Grover sat with me on the bed. He smiled warmly and I started.

Throughout my story, Nico gaped at me, Beckendorf slid against the wall to his butt and Grover crumpled his shirt.

"Yeah, well, it's over. I'm done, guys."

Beckendorf protested, "Don't think like that. Everything's going to be o-"

"Okay?" I interrupted, anger rising to my throat. "That's what everyone tells me. But do you even mean it? You don't, do you? It's all just lies. And I'm so stupid to almost believe that crap," I snapped at them, my voice higher than usual.

They stared at me sympathetically, as if I have a sickness like cancer. "What?" I grumbled.

Nico started, looking paler than before. "You just snapped, Perce. You _never_ snap at _anyone_ before."

I stared back, softening my expression and sighed. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to. Things are just a bit out of hand."

They gestured for me to continue. "I left her. I told her crappy lies and she believed them. I hurt her and it's all my fault."

"You could have told her gently," Beckendorf said grimly, "instead of, uh, shouting at her and stuff."

"She'd never give up. If I told her what Athena said to me, she'd say that I was wrong and we'll be sneaking off behind her mom's back but she'll find back eventually. Annabeth is really stubborn; once she gets her mind set on something, she'll stick to it."

"Do you think she'll avoid you at school?" Grover asked me the question I have also been asking to myself.

"Probably," I admitted. "Thalia's going to kill me when she finds out. They're pretty good friends."

"Yeah," Nico chuckled. "What do you think will she do? Murder? Humiliation? Or getting your eardrums cut off?"

"Much worse," Beckendorf grinned.

"She'll use a shotgun," Grover added.

We all laughed. For a few seconds, I actually felt a bit better but happiness never lasts. Annabeth would never forgive me for what I had done to her. She'd be too angry and I couldn't blame her.

"Have you heard from Rachel lately?" Nico asked. "I haven't seen her in days."

"Yeah," Beckendorf agreed. "She seems to disappear all of a sudden. She doesn't hang out with us anymore."

"I heard from her," I said. "I spoke to her last Friday. We talked about Annabeth and Athena. She comforted me and all."

"Looks like she still loves you," Beckendorf teased.

"Nah, I'm just a goof."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, sure; a goof who has at least half the girls in school drooling over him with googly eyes. Yup, you're a real goof, Percy Jackson."

"I thought you have Silena. Are you jealous?"

"I do. It doesn't mean I'm jealous of you."

"Sure," my voice trailed off, thinking of Annabeth and how her smile changed my entire mood.

~.~.~.~.~

When Monday came, people were congratulating me for making the swim team. Jake grinned at me and Rachel treated me with lunch but I can only put a faint smile. When Annabeth and I bumped into each other, I thought she would slap me even harder or punch me in the gut we only stared for a good few seconds and finally, she placed a small smile.

"Congratulations on making the team. I know you really wanted it," she murmured softly. Not as much as I want you, I thought. "Thanks Annabeth," I breathed. She laughed gently, forcing herself to do something she didn't want to do. "I'll see you later, Percy."

"Yeah," I replied shortly.

And we both parted like that. She avoided me but at least Thalia didn't kill me. She confronted me, though, and asked me why we suddenly became distant. After I told her, she said that she wanted to kill someone which wasn't really strange for her.

Then, three days later, a rumour about Annabeth spread throughout the school. Nico told me with disbelieving eyes and I was so shocked that I dropped my cell phone down the stairs. I muttered a curse and Nico laughed at me. But I was still surprised. I mean, it was considered true but did Annabeth really thought about it? It was all too sudden. Even I couldn't predict it.

I wanted to ask Annabeth about it but whenever I tried, she would either fasten her pace or ignore me altogether. Then, when I talked to Rachel, she told me that Annabeth confirmed it to her.

"So . . . is Annabeth okay?" I asked her, fidgeting with my shirt.

She shrugged. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Come on, Rachel. I need you on this one. What else did she say?"

She slipped it off. "How was swimming practice? Did coach give you a hard time again?"

"Rachel," I insisted. "How is she?"

"She missed you, okay?" she snapped. "She still loves you."

"Did she tell you that?"

She shook her head. "I saw it in her eyes. It sparkled when she said your name."

~.~.~.~.~

It was Saturday morning and I skipped breakfast even though mom urged me until we were outside. I walked to Central Park and saw a couple holding hands just talking about nonsense and I instantly felt a pang in my chest. Once I had five rounds around Central Park, I saw a black silhouette slowly coming towards me. I squirted and saw Annabeth dressed in a white oversized shirt and ragged jeans with ratted sneakers.

Turns out, the t-shirt was my old one with a picture of the Parthenon on it. Poseidon gave it to me when he came back from Greece.

"Percy," she said, avoiding my eyes.

"Hi, Annabeth. How are you doing?"

"I'm . . ." she trailed off, swallowing. "I'm okay. How about you?"

"I . . . It's . . . I . . ." I wanted to ask her about the rumours but my throat was aching and my lips were dry and found myself unable to speak until she grabbed my hand and smiled.

"I heard about the rumours. Are you really going back?"

She nodded. "Yes, Percy. I'm going back to San Francisco."

"For good?" I choked. She bit her lip and looked away like she was about to cry. "Yeah, for good. I already bought a ticket. Dad said it's better in San Francisco, anyway. He told me New York is too crowded."

"W-why?"

She let go of my hand and briskly placed it in her pockets. "Don't make this about you, okay? Athena didn't force me to go back. I wanted to go back. It was my own decision."

"Is is because of me?"

"No."

"You're lying."

She laughed coldly and spat out, "Yeah, well, you did, too. We all do. Only this time, we actually want to mean it."

"I didn't," I mumbled.

"What?" she asked me in confusion. She didn't hear what I said.

"Nothing . . . When are you going back to San Francisco?"

She took a bug breath and huffed out. "Tomorrow."

Oh my gods. No way.

"So this is the last time I will see you?" I asked, fearing for the answer. I didn't want to hear it but I also want to hear it at the same time.

"Probably," she admitted with a frown. If I won't say what I wanted to say before she does then I'll never forgive myself. I'd die out of misery. "Anna-"

I didn't finish my sentence. Her lips were already on mine and we were breathing the same air. I sucked on her lip but she pulled away. She said softly, "I love you so much."

And she ran away from me before I could say anything. This was the worst and best goodbye _ever_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, thank you so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it. And also, thank you for the favourites and alerts. This is the last chapter but it's not my last story. I'm going to set up a poll. Please see my profile once in a while and check if the poll is set up. And sorry for the late update, I just finished my workshop in journalism and last May nineteen was the awarding ceremony. **

**Again, thank you. **

~.~.~.~.~

Percy's POV

Right now, I'm sitting in front of Poseidon in the living room. And I'm deciding whether I should choke him to death, punch him hard on the gut or just simply scoff and walk away. But I did neither of them. Instead, I just dumped cold water on him from the sink. He cringed in surprise and my mother shot a warning look at me. Paul was trying hard not to chuckle at the sight but failed miserably when mom exasperatedly sighed.

"That's for what you did to Athena. After all, you love water, right?" I said impatiently, wanting desperately for him to leave despite the fact that I miss him so much. "And besides, fire is _really_ dangerous. You should stay away from it. Fire can also be caused by smoking so you should stop that."

His eyes widened and he looked at me, gaping. "Percy . . . is that why you broke up with Annabeth?"

I growled. "It's none of your business. Don't ask questions you don't even care about."

"Of course I care," he protested.

"Liar," I spat out. "You only came here because mom called you and forced you to come here when you should've been somewhere more important than your own son, which, apparently, you abandoned."

"Your mom was only concerned about you. And so am I. Percy, please believe me."

I snorted and placed the empty glass on the table. "Yeah, right. The last time you were concerned about me was when I fell down from my bike and had a single scratch. And I was five back then. You weren't much of a father even though you gave us checks every week, which, honestly, we don't even need."

His eyes softened and he reached for my hand but I swatted it away. "Don't touch me," I hissed and smashed the vase in front of him on the small table. I raced to the lobby, slamming the door behind me, ignoring the shouts and screams from my mom and dad. Why did he even go here? It's just useless considering that he'll leave again anyway. I ran down the stairs and stormed through some people, giving me curious looks.

I hear my father running after me, stumbling past some steps, almost falling down the staircase. I groaned when I heard him slip but I ignored it anyway. When I was finally outside, I abruptly stopped before I can accidentally bump into a blue, glassy, Porsche parked in front of my apartment.

"Percy," my father huffed and panted until he finally caught his breath. "How did you get so fast?"

I smirked slightly. "Because I work out and swim. You stopped after you married that woman, remember? We used to jog until I turned fifteen."

He sighed and patted my back. "I only came here to give you advice and help you with some stuff."

I laughed bitterly. "Spoken by the father who did foolish things and left his son and the son's mother behind to _find himself_ since he wasn't _ready_ for a family when two years later found a woman who he married despite his insecurities," I said coldly.

"Okay, I admit that I did stupid things and you and your mom truly deserve better than someone like me. But your relationship with Annabeth . . ."

"What? You're going to ask me to hate her, too? That you don't like her? That I should forget about her? Because Athena already beat you to it."

"No," he said gently and I turned around to face him. "I approve of her."

I stepped back, shocked. "You . . . approve of her? Why? She's Athena's daughter."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You love her, don't you? If you love her and she loves you back, no one else gets a say to that. That's all there is to it. So what id Athena doesn't approve? She can't do anything about your feelings for her daughter."

I stared at him and sighed. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I'm going to fight for her. I won't listen to Athena or anyone else."

He smiled and laughed. "That's great, son."

I walked towards him and gave him a hug. "Thanks, pop. You're the best father I could ever ask for. No one will ever replace you."

"No problem, son . . . now, go."

I let go of him and asked, confused. "What? Go where?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me as I was crazy. "To the airport, of course. Annabeth's going back, remember? So stop her. Don't let her step on that plane."

I gulped. "But the airport's twenty minutes away. Paul's Prius can't run that fast."

He smirked and pointed behind me. "But _your_ Porsche can."

I turned around and stared at the blue Porsche, silently waiting for me to get behind the wheel and drive. "No freaking way. You can't be serious, can you?"

He dangled the keys in front of my puzzled face and I swiftly grabbed it, laughing. I stepped in the car and glanced at my dad, who smiled triumphantly.

~.~.~.~.~

Fifteen minutes . . . sixteen minutes . . . seventeen minutes . . . eighteen . . . nineteen . . . Thank God, I'm here. I parked the car near a green van and ran towards the main door. I searched for Annabeth but she was nowhere to be found. I asked a guy at the counter whether the plane for San Francisco already departed. He answered me in a monotone voice, "No but it's near departure. Just a few minutes more, I guess."

I grabbed my wallet and I gave him all of my cash. "Please get me a ticket until terminal . . ."

Because of my dyslexia and my nervousness, I can barely read the screen above but luckily the man said, "Yeah, I get it . . . So you're chasing your girlfriend or something? You're out of breath."

"Um, yeah, you could say that."

"Here it is." He handed me the ticket and I took it proudly.

"Thanks, man."

I ran and cursed when I reached the x-ray machine. I slipped off my shoes and placed it on the tray together with my cell phone and the car keys. After the guard checked me and let me through, I put on my shoes and sloppily stuffed my cell phone and keys in my pockets.

Then, a lady voice said, "Final boarding call for San Francisco. I repeat, final boarding call for San Francisco. Thank you."

I groaned and ran faster. When I reached the terminal, I saw Athena helping Annabeth with her luggage. She absentmindedly scanned the crowd and by the time she saw me, Annabeth was ready to go. Athena glared at me and I was frozen in place. Athena marched towards me and pointed an accusing finger, making me jump slightly.

"What are you doing here, Jackson? Annabeth is going home to San Francisco. You have nothing to do with her."

I was about to walk away, thinking she was right but what my father told me rang in my ears. "No," I said slowly. "I love Annabeth. I have _everything_ to do with her. You have _nothing_ to do with our relationship. I don't give a _damn_ about what you are going to say. I love _your_ daughter and I always will."

Athena's eyes widened in surprise but she quickly recovered and she murmured in my ears. "You gained my trust, Jackson. But if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and personally neuter you myself, understand?"

"Noted," I nodded.

I saw Annabeth nearing to the lady getting their tickets and I quickly jolted towards her and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to me. "Percy," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

I buried my face into her slender white neck and cried silently, missing her warmth. "Stopping you from boarding that damn plane," I replied. She let go of her bags and her arms slowly snaked towards my lower back which made me bring her even closer.

"But my mom . . ."

"Is taken care of."

"What?" she smiled a little and I laughed lightly. I looked at her bloodshot eyes and tired face and I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. I kissed her hard and pulled away just as quickly, earning a small whimper from her tempting mouth. "This love is difficult but it's real," I murmured.

"Do you listen to Taylor Swift?"

I grinned and laughed. "Maybe."

Then, the lady asked us a bit rudely. "So are you going to board or what? We're not going wait all day."

Annabeth glanced at me and tore the ticket apart with a small smile. "No, I'm not. Sorry to keep you waiting."

She turned to face me again and she kissed me softly. I pulled back and grabbed something from my back pocket. It was a silver diamond ring with a cerulean blue band. "Marry me, Annabeth."

She stared at the ring with wide eyes and tears quickly swelled up. "Percy . . . we're too young."

"After college, we'll marry each other. It's just a promise ring, anyway."

She pondered on it for a moment before a bright smile was plastered on her beautiful face. "Okay."


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys. Thank you all for reading/reviewing/marking it as favorite this story but I have an announcement to make.

I won't here in fanfiction anymore. But don't fret because I'm still writing, if you wanted to know. I'm still gonna post some stories when I actually have time to write them. The thing is that I won't post them here.

Ever heard of Wattpad? I'm sure you did, or if you didn't, I suggest you google that because you're seriously missing out. I'm gonna post my ORIGINAL stories there. It's time that I move on from fanfictions and actually start writing as a career.

Please do visit my Wattpad: AngelFlyAway13

If I get enough fans, I'll post my stories. C'mon guys. This is my final plea. As a fellow writer, you know what I'm going through and how much this means to me. Before I bid my goodbye, do this for me, as a fellow writer and reader.

Remember guys. AngelFlyAway13

If I win the Watty Awards, my book might even get published. So please help me. Tell your friends, your family, your fellow book lovers and writers. This would mean the world to me. So please.

Wattpad: AngelFlyAway13

Thank you.


End file.
